1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for processing images, and more particularly to a system and method for deblurring motion blurred images.
2. Description of Related Art
Motion blur due to camera shake is a common problem in photography, especially in conditions involving object movement and low light. Pressing a shutter release button on a digital camera can cause the digital camera to shake, and unfortunately cause blurred images. During capturing images for a moving object, either due to the digital camera or object movement, the captured image will exhibit motion blur. However, there is no adequate solution to the problem of motion blur in such digital camera.
Accordingly, there is a need for a adequate system and method for deblurring motion blurred images, so as to deblur the blurred images due to digital camera or object movement.